The Journey Home Series
by Tails-san
Summary: A series that fills the gap which Sonic X 77 and the flashback in Sonic X 78
1. The Journey Home

Hello all, this is a story about Miles Prower. If you never heard of him by that name, maybe Tails would ring a bell. The young fox genius who personally built many flying machines, inventions and is the best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails keeps up with Sonic with the twin tails that he uses to fly, hence his nickname.

Tail's planet, Mobius, was attacked by an evil species called the Metarex. In order to initially fight the Metarex, Tails and the rest took off into space. Through many adventures, they have their ups and downs.

In this story, we see Tails getting over the recent traumatic death of his love, Cosmo. She was a Seedrian, once a proud race of plants that one day locked in combat with a multitude of species over the years. This all happened before she was born, so Cosmo was hazy about the subject. She committed suicide in order to save the galaxy from the evil Metarex plan to put plants throughout the whole universe, which would wipe out all animal life.

Now Sonic returned to Tails and gave him the only part of Cosmo that he could find, a white seed. The young fox starts to feel upset at his friend…

"I BELIEVED IN YOU!" Tails yelled in dismay as his body collapsed from depression. Sonic didn't say anything, trying not to upset his best friend. After a few moments of feeling nothing but despair and disappointment, Tails got up with tears in his eyes and ran toward the cockpit, one fist tightly clenched around his now most valued possession.

Upon walking through the corridors, the others rushed up to share their sadness about this terrible event.

As they brought back Tail's memories of the girl while they talked to him, the young fox felt a temper reaching his head, suddenly exploding with a loud cry that stunned everyone around him. They watched him continue walking down the hallway sobbing softly as he went.

As he walked alone, Tails thought to himself, "I have to get a hold of myself... I'm going to lose friends at this rate! But she was so..."

He then realised he stood in the control centre of the Blue Typhoon. He flew up to his seat solemnly and upon landing in it initiated the emergency energy transfer.

Tails spun the steering wheel of the giant spaceship.

The Blue Typhoon took over forty minutes to turn 180 degrees in space, heading back home. Eggman's craft was nowhere to be seen, after the event that even shattered his emotions occurred he had took off into deep space.

Tails was steering the ship with his ocean blue eyes wide open and a slight trickle running down the side of his face. Everyone except for the Chaotix had decided to gather around Tails, to try and calm his shocked and unbelieving state. But Sonic wasn't helping.

"Buddy, I understand that Cosmo was very important to you, but you must move on from this disaster"

Tails turned fast towards the source of this comment.

"Sonic! She died less than an hour ago! All I have of her now is a seed! How would you feel if the love of your life suddenly died?!"

Tails sniffed loudly and sobbed while trying to keep the ship moving on course. He then reflected, "Ever since I met Cosmo I liked her personality, her company and her beauty... Then when we fell in that lake together on Planet Marmolin , that changed everything... I don't know why but it did!"

Amy felt a pang of guilt when she heard the lake reference, realising that during their trance, Tails and Cosmo never heard her yelling at them about the lake at the time, they must have been too into each other to care.

"Tails..." Amy begun, "About that lake... It was... The Lake of Love"

The fox turned his attention to Amy and asked, "Huh..?"

"Tails, I was planning to use the lake as a trap for Sonic, so he would be forced to fall in love with me"

The blue hedgehog suddenly had a disgusted look on his face and walked away from where he stood close to Amy.

"However you and Cosmo fell into it instead. So you two were bound to love each other forever by the magic of the lake" Amy finished.

Tails looked distressed as he said, "So Cosmo loved me as much as I had loved her? Oh... Why can't she still be alive?!"

He smashed his hand on the chair and made a huge sound of impact that everyone reacted to.

Chris was the first to approach the angry fox.

"Tails, Cosmo died for a purpose. You must understand that" Chris said with a tone of sadness in his voice, "If she were still alive, she would be dead anyway, but with us and the whole universe in tow!"

The orange fox sighed.

"Well Chris, as usual you're right" Tails agreed solemnly, "But I still can't get over her. Not yet... So can you all please leave me alone for a minute?"

Or forever, the young fox thought to himself.

Then a shout came from the hallway, "Ta-da!"

The three Chaotix members jumped in front of a perplexed Tails and handed him an obviously homemade flower pot filled with an amount of the ships' soil supply.

"Guys, how did you make this? It's beautiful!" Tails complimented.

"Oh, we made it at home several weeks ago and it was onboard our ship... we decided that you need it more than we do" Vector answered.

"Put in the seed, Tails" Charmy encouraged.

After placing the seed into the welcoming soil, Tails felt immediately uplifted.

He felt all the angry emotions leave him, instead feeling apologetic and at peace.

Yes, he thought, Cosmo wouldn't want me upset with my friends...

"Maybe she will come back... Someday" Tails said happily, "But right now, we've got a home to get back to!"

Everyone cheered for Tails as he charged the Blue Typhoon through space at top speed, locked on a course for Mobius!


	2. The White Seed

After the events occurring in the previous tale, Tails was anxious to arrive home. Even after his friends consoled him on the problems he would face, all he wanted to do was be secluded a while at home, nothing to think about but Cosmo...

He calculated that auto-pilot mode would extend the travel time to Mobius by 2 more weeks, so he decided to steer himself as much as he could in order to save time. This also allowed the young fox to be in relative seclusion. After four days like this, only seeing his friends occasionally in the hallways when going to bed, he was tired and frustrated after working on steering the ship, so their friendly chats deteriorated into simple acknowledgements.

All that time on his own while the others were celebrating success brought Tails into depression again about her death.

"Cosmo..." he cried softly to himself, "Why did you have to die..?"

He noticed tears were running down his cheeks, but he didn't care at that moment.

"You are everything to me, even now all I think about is you!" Tails sobbed, "Couldn't you have at least answered my proclamation of love for you? WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?"

Feeling nothing but sadness and emptiness, Tails let his head fall on the desk in front of him and let the waters of his depression pool in his eyes...

"Tails..."

The young fox propped his head toward where he thought that sound came from, until he realised he wasn't sure. "Who's there?" he asked loudly.

Only silence was heard.

"Ha ha guys, you think you're so funny! Stop trying to make me upset more than I already am!"

He rested his head on the desk once more and again, that voice. Much more clearly,

"Tails, what has happened to you?" the voice sobbed lightly, "You're so sad, angry... What for, my friend?"

His face suddenly lit up as he recognised the voice. "COSMO! Is that you?" he cried with joy.

"Yes, Tails... I'm here now. I won't be able to speak for long, as I spent so much spiritual energy trying to initiate contact"

"You're a spirit?"

"All will be explained soon, Tails"

"But before you begin, Cosmo..."

"You have a question for me?" Cosmo's voice asked intriguingly.

"Yes... Cosmo, I love you very much" Tails struggled, "You're much more than a friend to me. Much more than a best friend. I am in love with you, Cosmo! I wanted to ask you before you'd left, but now it is a bit weird..."

"Go on, Tails" she encouraged, "I want to hear what you have to say"

"Well Cosmo, I would do the whole routine if you were with me in your body but... Okay..." he stuttered, "Cosmo, from the bottom of my heart I ask you with all the love and compassion I have... Will you marry me?"

The voice went silent.

"Cosmo?"

No response.

"Are you there, Cosmo?"

Just a sob was heard, but a happy one. Suddenly Tails felt Cosmo's spirit lift inside him to emotional highs as she responded, "Yes! Yes! One thousand times, yes!"

The young fox had a great burden lift from his heart at her answer.

"Cosmo, you have no idea how happy I am!" he cried in joy.

"Same with you, Tails! But now I must tell you what I came here for before I have to leave"

"Yes?"

"My spirit is inside the seed that you found. I am in that flowerpot over there. I need you to nurture me, water me, tell me about your life, every day" Cosmo instructed, "I don't know when, but eventually that seed will return me into my previous form. During that stage of regeneration, I will no longer be able to communicate with you, yet I hear everything that you say to me as a plant"

"Cosmo, I promise I'll do everything in my power to make your life as a flower a great one!" Tails confirmed.

"Oh, Tails, I feel my energy leaving me... I must go now. See you soon, my little foxy" she giggled.

The young fox once more felt uplifted. He approached the small pot and whispered to it, "Cosmo... Thank you. I'm going to go and say sorry to my friends for being so seclusive. I'll put you near the window so you can see the stars"

Several hours later, Tails was having fun with the whole gang in a party hall rigged up by Amy and Cream, whilst in the control room, the small seed grew a tiny stalk and 2 leaves.


	3. Seedrian Dreams

The young orange fox known as Tails went to bed after a long day of partying with his friends, as per the past 4 nights. He watered the small pot that hosted a little sprout, that had much more significance to him than anything he had ever had.

He set the alarm for 9 hours ahead, and drifted off to sleep...

Tails felt a sense of confusion as he wandered a field suddenly beyond him, and with nobody around he was feeling lonely.

He turned around to see his workshop, which was bizarre because he never built one somewhere like this. He went inside the building with a feeling of curiosity.

"Oh well, you're home!" a chirpy voice came from the kitchen, "Come and get your lunch, Tails!"

Confused by the voice, he walked into the kitchen, to find Cosmo standing there wearing a green apron, and holding onto a steaming plate of rice smiling at him.

"There you are! Here you go!" she giggled.

Tails felt very out of place but decided not to bring it up right now.

He graciously accepted it and took a small bite. It was so perfect, soft and flavourful... "Cosmo! This rice is absolutely amazing!"

"Hehe, thanks! Oh, and here you are" she said smiling.

Opening her fist revealed three beautifully wrapped mint candies.

"My favourite! How did you know?" Tails wondered.

"Well you told me once, so I've secretly been making them over and over until they were perfect" she said blushing.

"Oh, Cosmo! You didn't have to do this for me..."

She put down the candies and took the bowl of rice to put it on the bench. Hugging Tails, she whispered, "I did it because I love you, my little orange foxy"

Tails felt truly in bliss as he hugged her back, feeling their love blossom.

"But Cosmo... This is going to sound crazy but I don't remember anything before this morning"

"That's expected, Tails. I've made this world, just for you"

She ended the embrace and stood as she explained, "I'm using the Seedrian Dream technique"

"Seedrian Dream?"

"It's where members of our species can experience lucid dreams in pairs or groups, and I just tried contact with you... The only problem is that it only works for only for one dream a fortnight if a Seedrian attempts lucid contact with another species"

"So this is just a dream?" Tails said, disappointed.

"Don't worry, I've made it so that your woken self doesn't remember your dreams, so it will be like you have two lives. One with your friends..."

She shuffled her feet and smiled, "And one with me"

After enjoying a wonderful lunch, they walked outside and Tails commented, "The landscape looks kind of regular though, doesn't it?"

"You can fix that any time" Cosmo said, "Just wish something and it'll appear!"

Tails closed his eyes and suddenly a roller coaster appeared. Cosmo asked seeming confused, "What is that giant metal frame for?"

"You'll see" Tails said cheekily.

He winked and ran to the control room, pulling a giant lever. Cosmo noticed a cart come onto the track and stop in front of her.

Tails flew and landed in a two-seater. "Get in and strap up Cosmo!" Tails instructed.

"Okay" she giggled, sitting next to the excited fox.

"Ready? Let's gooo!"

They were both swept up suddenly into the air! Cosmo started to scream with fear, but seeing the excited look on her foxy's face, her fear turned to a feeling of thrill as they wound around the track for a good thirty seconds before they calmly came to a stop.

Cosmo got out as Tails did and hugged him, "Oh, don't scare me like that!" she laughed.

"I knew you'd love it" he responded.

"Ahh... Today was so fun, Tails"

"I wish it could last forever" he sighed.

"It will last, once I'm back in your arms in your real life, I'll never leave you" she reassured, "But for now, you must get us back to Mobius. I sense you're about to wake up, so I'll see you in a fortnight"

"Bye, Cosmo"

"See you later, Tails..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Crash!

A gloved fist punched the loud alarm clock to make it quiet, then the owner of said fist woke up feeling strange.

"Uhh what was my dream about?" Tails wondered to himself, "Never mind. I should get back to the control room"


	4. Arrival Delayed

In the week after the last time we caught up with Tails and his friends, the Blue Typhoon had reached its destination. Mobius, their home, was a mere forty minutes away.

Celebrations had concluded in the party hall as everyone came to the cockpit and took their positions.

Tails flew to the captain's chair, Amy ran to the shield control, Cream to the diagnostics panel while everyone else was hanging around ready to help in an emergency.

"Activate landing shield!" Tails commanded, with Amy responding by tapping a few buttons and pulling a switch. "Shield energy at one hundred percent!" she confirmed.

"Cream, run final checks on the ship's structure and stability!" Tails instructed. The little rabbit also pressed a multitude of panels and buttons, to come up with, "Ship hull integrity is seventy nine percent, landing gear is fully operational and the gravity maintaining system is still able to keep items in the ship stationary whilst we land"

"Thanks, you two" Tails said, "Looks like we're good to land!"

Two minutes later, Cream looked at her screen with a stunned face. "TAILS! A foreign entity opened Airlock 20A, the one nearest to the living quarters! By now all our personal items will have been whisked into space!

"Don't worry about it, Cream. Everyone's doors are closed. Just remotely close it"

"Tails, um, your door is still open"

"WHAT?"

"Let's see. Diagnostics says that it was fizzled by soft drink in some exposed wiring"

Sonic looked a bit sheepish as Cream said this, but no one noticed.

Tails ran into the bedroom area and saw the airlock open. Going into his room, he remarked, "Lucky that I kept everything bolted down or in drawers!"

He looked around for any random items that might have...

Tails looked at his bedside table. Cosmo. She was gone.

"NO!"

The distraught young fox rushed into the hallway to see his most prized possession about 50 metres away from him outside the ship.

Suddenly a black mist emerged from the seedling within it. "This is my last revenge, Tails the Fox." the voice of Dark Oak boomed, "You will never see your love again"

"We'll see about that!"

He grabbed a jetpack prototype from the wall of his room and chased after the retreating flowerpot. He was soon within reach but when he attempted to take it, his body was whisked away into an imaginary realm, wherein Cosmo stood in full form.

"Tails... Leave me please" she asked with tears, "If you try to save me again, Dark Oak will destroy you and your friends..."

"I will NOT give up on you, Cosmo!" the fox said determinedly, "I love you too much to simply let go"

"Oh, Tails... You've never failed in the past" she said smiling, "But you need to separate me and Dark Oak once more. If he has no host, then he will shrivel into non-existence forever"

"Okay, Cosmo. Don't fret, because I'll find you, even if we need to chase trails all over space"

"Tails... I'm getting too far from you to communicate anymore from now, so see you soon..."

Tails awoke to find himself in space about thirty metres from the airlock entrance, with the small flowerpot flying away from him toward an unknown target. His communicator was beeping, and he answered to all his friends piling on each other to see Amy's communicator. "Guys, we need to stop the landing, and follow Cosmo's pot!"

"What?" everyone responded.

"Yeah, I know we were about to land on Mobius, but this is much more important!"

"Okay captain!" everyone responded before running off to help turn the ship around.

"And somebody fetch me, please..." Tails said as he realised the jetpack was out of gas.


	5. The Final Confrontation

**Woah! My longst chapter yet! I apologise for the wait, but some elements weren't good for me until now. Enjoy!**

* * *

And so we continue the adventures of Miles 'Tails' Prower, as he now ventures with his friends into the appropriately named Dark Nebula. The cohort had been travelling through space for several days until they reached this fabled place. The computer data said that this phenomena was created by a forming star which has not yet finished creating itself. Going through it apparently would act like a black hole, yet more stable. Tails and crew decided they needed to follow their goal... Going right through the nebula.

The Blue Typhoon had a lot of trouble attempting to enter this strange structure in space, yet after a few minutes, Tails and Cream navigated the ship through to the other side.

"Tails, we made it!" Cream congratulated as the others cheered.

"Yeah," Tails agreed, "now we can go and find Cosmo!"

Cosmo the Seedrian was Tails' love interest in his recent ventures, who was killed by him several weeks ago. However she returned in spirit form and harboured herself inside a seed, which Tails kept safe in a flowerpot. A day ago, an enemy everybody presumed was dead came back to take Cosmo away from Tails again.

This villain was Dark Oak, the former ruler of the Metarex, which were once a very aggressive race that planned to take over the whole universe by spreading life-eating plants throughout it. Although these plans were foiled by Sonic and the gang, his final revenge was to destroy the plant that hosted Cosmo's spirit, though destroying himself in the process he knew it would tamper with the lives of the crew forever that put his magnificent plan to such a miserable end many weeks ago.

Tails saw a large object in space to the starboard side of the ship.

"Cream, intel!" Tails demanded, "Find out what that thing is!"

"Right!"

After isolating certain factors and surveillance data, she came with an answer.

"This isn't good, Tails," the little rabbit replied uncertainly, "It seems that Dark Oak has developed into a humongous plant that is attempting to implode on itself. It appears as though it could soon destroy a small article inside completely due to the pressure... Tails, the article is Cosmo's flowerpot"

The foxes' face turned a pale white as he collapsed on the floor and stayed there for several seconds. "I won't let you win, Dark Oak," he cried determinedly while standing again, "I will get my love back!"

A chuckle could be heard echoing through space after Tails' statement, making some of the crew members cower in fear.

"Cream, initiate shields!" Tails commanded.

"Right!"

It took only a second for Cream to get the huge electric field up and running.

"Amy! Weapons!"

"Lasers aren't responding and we only have a single missile left!" Amy responded helplessly.

"Argh!" Tails yelled in frustration.

"We have to use the missile sparingly" Chris advised.

"I think we can all agree on that" Amy replied.

Cream performed a scan of the giant weed and returned some useful information.

"There are two weak spots, the roots or the bud atop the plant" Cream explained, "the roots can be destroyed by our missile, yet will react violently. Whereas the bud is more ideal but is impossible to destroy with remaining weaponry"

"I think we should just aim for the roots!" Knuckles suggested.

"Although that is a weak point, Knuckles, the structure of the plant is designed to implode if the roots are destroyed" Cream said hopelessly.

"Then what option do we have?!" he retaliated.

Sonic walked to the middle of the control room and suggested, "We need to destroy the bud"

"Sonic, destroying the bud will be impossible unless our missile was a thousand times more powerful" Tails said sadly.

"You know who becomes a thousand times more powerful when given the right materials?" Sonic winked.

"The Sonic driver was destroyed as well. Or else I would've considered that option a while ago" Tails replied absently.

"We can change the missile!" Sonic finished, "Listen up!"

Space was silent as the weed was slowly compressing itself.

"Your time is running out, fox. Your loved one will perish with me!" Dark Oak boomed.

A defiant voice shouted across the cosmos, "You won't get away with this, Dark Oak! Ready missile!"

"Ha ha ha..." the weed chuckled, "A horde of missiles, let alone ONE is going to stop me!"

Dark Oak's attention turned to a giant yellow flash from the top of the ship.

"You're good as gone, Dark Oak!" the voice of Sonic responded.

"What?! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Our new super weapon, the Sonic Missile!" Tails announced with glee.

The Sonic missile was a last minute design by Tails and Chris according to Sonic's instructions. It contained every energy ring that the gang had. As the Chaos Emeralds were gone once more, the rings were the only thing as powerful as them, albeit in huge amount. Sonic had gotten in so he could concentrate the power of the rings.

"I am not afraid of a shiny missile," Dark Oak lied, "What's so special about it anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. Just its' power! FIRE!"

The golden rocket arched across the cosmos, headed right for the bud atop the giant weed, bursting it into a firework show of pristine gold and a disgusting green colour. Everyone watched in shock and awe as out of the bud came a floating, glowing flowerpot. It pulsed with energy as the remainder of Dark Oak's plant did as well.

"Lucas... Haven't you had enough?" a calm voice whispered across silent space, "Destroying the universe, taking me away from Tails, and now trying to perform the latter once more?"

"It was a compromise," Dark Oak spat back, "if they destroyed me, they had to destroy you. You are a part of me, my eyes and ears. It will be that way forever"

"I can separate from your sickening soul now, I'm powerful enough to do anything I see fit! My love for Tails overpowers my supposed need for you!" she said proudly.

"No! Don't do it, my white seed..." he begged.

"I'm no longer a seed. Now, I'm a Seedrian! And I don't need you anymore!"

A blinding green light made everybody turn away as Cosmo's flowerpot burst from the weed's attachments to it. Following this the light subsided, leaving nothing but a wilting plant.

"You have won... Sonic the Hedgehog... Tails the Fox... Cosmo the SEEDRIAN!"

The lifeless form floated away from the ship, heading toward the nearest sun.

Then a giant crystal materialised and flew in the general direction of Mobius.

"It's our planet egg" Cream cried happily.

"Looks like we really did win this time!" Amy cheered.

"Yay!" everyone cheered. Suddenly a beep on Tails' intercom.

He flipped up the cover and saw the frowning face of Sonic surrounded by blackness.

"Come on, get me back into the ship..." he coaxed.

Everyone laughed at this, with Sonic joining in after a while.

Upon Sonic's arrival back in the craft, all the crew had a small party to commemorate the final defeat of Dark Oak. Tails held onto Cosmo's pot the whole time, letting her hear what others had to say about her triumph.

"That was amazing, Cosmo!" Amy complimented.

"Awesome show, Cosmo!" Knuckles commented.

"You must be so happy to be back! You did great, Cosmo!" Cream said smiling.

Although she couldn't speak, Tails thought he could see the leaves turn a slight shade of red at the comments directed her way.

"Don't be embarrassed, Cosmo!" Tails laughed, "You should be so proud of yourself! Lemme get you some water, hmm?"

Off Tails walked back into the hall, small tears of joy sliding down his face.

* * *

**Hope you had fun reading, please rate and review! More will come in the next week... What will happen next I wonder?**


	6. One Last Struggle

**Once more, I've outdone my last story, by 600 or so words! I apologise for the wait, but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Due to the events that had recently happened, Tails was very tired and so asked Amy to take command whilst he slept. But his break extended for a long time. After having spent another day turning the ship around herself and going back the way they came, Amy saw a familiar shape in the distance. Her voice announced across the PA system, "Everybody, Mobius is in sight!"

Tails was the first one to wake up and be in the control room, eagerly flying into the captain's chair. "Great news!" he said happily.

Sonic came in now, looking awake and alert as ever. He was chowing down on a chilli dog. "Hey wake up, guys!" the hedgehog yelled down the hallway, some crumbs falling from his mouth, "we're getting home soon! Didn't you hear the PA?"

"YES WE DID!" a multitude of voices shouted from their rooms. The first to come out was Knuckles who said sounding annoyed, "Give us more than a second to get up, Sonic!"

Out came Chris now, sleepily saying "At least we're going to be back soon..."

The Chaotix came from the guest quarters and were celebrating. "Yeah! The Chaotix Detective Agency is soon to be reinstated!" Vector announced, with Espio smiling and Charmy cheering.

They all turned to see Cream walking in tiredly, her eyes heavy.

"So how far away are we?" Cream yawned, hopping into her chair.

"Not too far, Cream. It will be about an hour until landing" Amy assured.

"We'll be home soon," Tails supported.

A while of dawdling in the cockpit later, Tails announced suddenly "We're beginning re-entry! Cream, activate shields!"

"Okay!" the young rabbit replied, with her head scanning over the screen detailing the shield information, "Active!"

There was this sudden terrible sound while starting reentry! It was a loud scratching sound coming from outside the ship.

"What is that noise, Tails?!" Sonic yelled, covering his ears.

"I'm not sure!" he responded loudly, pulling a lever and pushing buttons.

The disturbance was growing louder and louder, with Cream showing concern.

"Tails, the shield is deteriorating! And I've found the source of the sound! Look out the window!"

Clinging onto the wing was the gigantic body of Dark Oak!

"You are all so easy to fool..." his evil voice boomed, "You thought I was dead. Well, now it is all of you that will die! Ha ha ha!"

"How did we not notice him?!" Tails yelled in anger.

"You couldn't, silly fox! The weed was a decoy. My real self was cured during the Chaos Regeneration, but you had too much concern for Cosmo to care at the time, and I have been following you through space ever since"

"Why are you here, Dark Oak?!" Sonic demanded.

"Oh, hedgehog, this is my final revenge against you" the voice detailed evilly as he now got to work attempting to break off the wings.

"What do you mean, final revenge?" Tails yelled.

"Once I bring down your ship, my soul will be too weak to continue living. However, by that time you will all have perished!" Dark Oak laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Tails begun, then saying with uncertainty, "But how?"

Tails' eyes suddenly began to close slowly as his head was forced into a dream...

Walking around in a vast grass field, Tails was getting scared and confused. Everything looked the same with no variation in the landscape. It reminded him of Emerald Hill, only without any trees. He looked up into the light blue sky, attempting to look for anything that may be up there.

"You know the sky, Tails... It's the same colour as your eyes" a voice called to him. Bliss ran through Tails as he turned to meet eyes with his love.

"Cosmo! It's you again!" a delighted Tails shouted happily, his spirits lifting. He ran to Cosmo and hugged her tightly.

She giggled, "Yes, it is, Tails. It's me"

"It's been so long since the last dream! How's it been?" Tails asked inquisitively.

"Everything is perfect! My germination is almost finished and my final development will finish in a few months!"

"That's amazing, Cosmo! I can't wait to see you in my life again" he said sounding love struck. They embraced for ages before Tails asked, "But why am I here?"

"Oh, right, haha..." she laughed while letting go of Tails and stepping back, before explaining, "I wanted to help you get through this disaster. It is Dark Oak's last resort. He plans to destroy you for good"

Tails looked panicked, "How can you help me, Cosmo?"

"Advice is all I wanted to give you..." she began, "This form of Dark Oak is very powerful, even so that Sonic does not have a hope when it comes to defeating him"

"But Sonic is so amazing! He can do anything!" Tails argued with distress.

"Tails, Dark Oak's energy has increased ten fold since you last met him" she detailed, "He is determined to kill all of you, which is helped by the fact that without the Sonic driver, Super Sonic has no chance of defeating him"

"Then what will we do?! Nothing in the universe is more powerful than Sonic!" Tails wailed.

"You need to fly higher, Tails. Fulfil your purpose" she said calmly, kissing his cheek softly.

Tails looked surprised more than anything, but he knew what Cosmo meant by this statement.

"Although the Master Emerald is in shards, it can still manipulate Chaos power" she continued, "You know what to do, Tails"

"Of course, Cosmo," he said dreamily, "I'll do it. For you..."

The young fox felt himself start to awaken into the real world.

"Tails, buddy! You're awake!" Sonic said with relief.

The confused fox looked around to see he had collapsed during his daydream. Tails shook his head for a second before jumping up to face Sonic.

"Sonic, I need the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails requested pleadingly.

"Tails, what do you need them for? I need them to defeat Dark Oak again!" he replied.

"Cosmo brought me into her dream and told me that even your amazing power isn't suited for this purpose. Dark Oak is using all his remaining energy plus electricity from our own engines..." he told helplessly.

"Then who can bring him down?" Sonic asked.

"Just trust me, Sonic" the fox gleamed.

"Okay," Sonic said as he hesitantly summoned and handed over the seven powerful stones.

"What are you doing with them, Tails?" Amy asked curiously.

"Hold on, you'll see" Tails said quickly as he ran toward the power room.

Many minutes later, the crash landing was imminent. The evil conqueror was successful in tearing off every wing on the craft, bringing it down faster!

"Nothing can stop me now. All of you will impact into Mobius and meet your maker!" Dark Oak laughed.

"Oh, where is Tails?!" Cream wailed sounding scared.

"We only have ten seconds until impact!" Amy announced with dread.

The commanding voice counted down with glee, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... WHAT?!"

The ship was right about to crash-land when a ray of golden light rushed to the nose end of the Blue Typhoon and slowed it until it came to a grinding halt before hitting the ground, the unknown force lifting them down to safety, much to the applause of all inside!

"What is the meaning of this?!" Dark Oak yelled in frustration.

The sky lit up with a pristine gold colour from a nearby energy burst. Sonic and the gang looked on as patterns of yellow stars flew around the place, creating a mesmerising show for all watching. A golden flash of light was evident to everyone amongst the yellow beams, as it came to a standstill everybody yelled in surprise and happiness, "It's Tails!"

"What is this?" Dark Oak laughed, "A golden fox?"

"It's Super Tails. The only thing alive more powerful than me!" Sonic yelled, then announcing to everyone else on board, "He must've used the Master Emerald to turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds! He really is a genius!"

Super Tails spin dashed mid-air into Dark Oak's central crystal, only for his hand to cover the crystal and make Tails simply bounce off, with the evil figure grabbing him and throwing him into the ground! Tails straightened up and looked at the confident Metarex as he laughed off this effort at rebellion.

"You silly little fox... You'll never defeat me!" Dark Oak boomed, "I'm more powerful than you and Super Sonic combined!"

Tails then slowly shut his eyes and imagined something. Something light. Something free. Something gold. He opened his eyes to see four yellow shining birds materialising in front of him, absorbing the same Chaos power that he had, thereby increasing the overall strength of Tails five-fold! "What are those tiny birds going to do to me?" Dark Oak laughed menacingly.

Super Tails just hovered there without reply while the birds quickly flew to the arms and legs, pinning them in place so he couldn't move.

"Ah, wait, what are you doing? Stupid animals!" Dark Oak yelled, trying to move his limbs to no avail.

"Now, Lucas," Tails began to explain, "Accept your downfall"

Dark Oak stayed silent for several seconds before sending an electric shock through his body to prevent the birds holding him any longer, then flying in the direction of the young fox, sending him to the ground with literally the force of half a planet, making Tails exhausted. Dark Oak now pinned him down as he became helpless. With no instruction to follow, the birds looked on helplessly.

Tails felt his spine go under pressure as he attempted to escape, but even with Chaos power, his body couldn't overcome this great weight atop him. Any second he would be crushed!

"Here's nothing you can do, fox. Your home will be destroyed" he whispered into his ear.

Tails felt his body start to give and for the first time in a while, he felt weak. He relaxed acceptingly, realising that if even his super form couldn't escape, there was no chance.

"Tails!"

He opened his eyes and saw a hallucination of Cosmo standing there with a green hue surrounding her perfectly curved body.

"You've got to get up, Tails! You can do it! I believe in you!"

The ground rumbled furiously as Tails exploded with Chaos power, sending Dark Oak yards away! "No more mercy." Tails whispered as he spread his legs and arms, charging a giant energy ball, into which the birds from before entered.

As the tyrant attempted once more to collide with Tails, there was a great show of colours and light as the energy ball dispersed to disable the armour Dark Oak wore.

"How?! How?!" the evil voice boomed as his ultra-model armour melted to nothing. His question was never answered, as his whole body disintegrated into dust.

At this, the energy died down. The birds were gone, as was the golden hue surrounding Tails. He was orange once more, flying high in the air. He looked down at the ashes who used to be his worst enemy, and felt nothing but guilt and pity. He slowly turned, however, to see all of his friends looking on in utter shock, before they erupted in a cheer so loud that he could hear them outside the ship. Looking down at the ashes once more, he flew down and spun his tails to spread the ashes around the area, no longer feeling guilty nor pitiful.

This young fox instead felt awesome. He was finally home!

* * *

**And this is not the end! Tune in for more adventures coming soon!**


End file.
